Shiver: A Collection of Oneshots
by Maddithong
Summary: Wounds that heal, and cracks that fix.  A collection of KakaSaku stories. All varying on length, ratings, and feelings. Also accepting requests!
1. Rain

**Shiver: **A Collection of Oneshots

* * *

><p><em>Number: 01<em>  
><em>Title: Rain<em>  
><em>Words: 153<em>  
><em>Rating: T for language<em>

* * *

><p><strong>01: Rain<strong>  
><em>Oh, it's no cause for concern. <em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi found her in the rain.<p>

She was collapsed, a bundle of dead flowers, wilted and drowned. He knew when he approached her in the middle of the street that she was crying, her tears stood out from the rain falling off her cheeks.

It was Sasuke. It was always Sasuke. The bastard never realizes the good things in his life – always pushing the girl away until she snaps and all that is left is a toy, dusty and broken from being unloved.

He bends down to her level and wipes away the wet strands of hair on her face. She hiccups, not raising her eyes to meet his, hands still lying lifeless on her soaking lap.

"Forget about him." He says, unsure of why he really did – to bring the only comfort he could supply, perhaps.

"It's not him," She whispers quietly, it's hard to hear her over the rain.

"It's you."


	2. Orange

**Shiver**: A Collection of Oneshots

* * *

><p>Number: 02<br>Title: Orange  
>Words: 327<br>Rating: K

* * *

><p><strong>02: Orange<strong>_  
>We never change, do we? <em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi loved his Icha Icha. It was the simple romantic escapades in fiction that really pulled himself through such a violent and mundane life. He thought he really couldn't enjoy the series anymore, having keeping it his one and only hobby – but the way she would lean on his back, placing her chin on his shoulder so she may peer at the book in his hands, well, he happened to like it even more.<p>

"Let me see." She was adorably demanding, frowning at him when he closed the book in her face.

"Don't you think you're a little too young, Sakura-chan?" He said - fully aware that she really_ wasn't_ young anymore. She puffed out her cheeks angrily, digging her chin even deeper into his shoulder.

"Am not, let me see." She was reaching out from behind him now, making a grab at the thing, but he was quick and held it out of her grasp. "_Kakashi!_" She whined, now hanging off of his arm in hopes of lowering it. He smiled, it was hopeless, his one arm could easily hold the girl up – but she was flailing and ended up losing her grip and landing on the grass with a thump underneath the jounin.

Blinking up at him, she pouted further. It was _so_ hard to say no to that face. Lowering his guard, Sakura noticed and jumped at him full force into the chest. With an 'oomph' he landed on his back with the girl on top of him, knees digging into the sockets of his shoulders – painful and precise, just like his Sakura. Victoriously she opened the orange covered novel in her tiny hands, and began to read it with interest on his chest. Folding his hands under his head, Kakashi smiled to himself – he wouldn't tell her he let her win just yet.

Immediately she lowered it to glare down at him. Her face was red.

"You're a sick man, Kakashi."

He chuckled.


	3. Kunai

**Shiver**: A Collection of Oneshots

* * *

><p><em>Number: 03<em>  
><em>Title: Kunai<em>  
><em>Words: 1,096<em>  
><em>Rating: T for language, violence<em>

* * *

><p><strong>03: Kunai<strong>  
><em>Just be patient. <em>

Sakura flicked her tongue out to lick the blood that dripped onto her lips. She cringed. _Damnit_. Though it was a small wound, it was enough to cause plenty of bleeding, most of which wanted to get into her eyes. She tightened her headband in hopes that it would apply greater pressure to the gape on her forehead. Careless – she threw a simple kunai, a _kunai_ full on at Kakashi. Of course he would easily repel it back at her, smacking her right in the face like an idiot.

The man paused and looked up at her, eyeing out her injury no doubt. The sight of blood made him lower his book slightly, he seemed almost taken aback. _Now!_ Raising her fists, Sakura made a mad dash at him, shifting from side to side as she gained speed.

"Put that damn thing away Kakashi! Treat me seriously!" She went to reach for the orange covered novel in his hand, immediately he pulled it out of her grasping fingers, blocking her with his other forearm. Grabbing that arm and using it as a brace, the kunoichi raised her leg to send a vicious kick to his chest, leaving him no choice but to drop his book and block it.

They stood there for a moment, collecting their breaths – Sakura gripping onto Kakashi's arm tightly, and him holding on to her shaking foot in front of his stomach. Blood drizzled down the girl's forehead, dripping off the tip of her nose. Before her sensei could relax slightly, she kicked off of him and skidded along the ground a couple feet away – offensive stance not lost.

Bending down to collect his fallen possession, Kakashi chuckled slightly witnessing the intense glare his student was giving him. She was rubbing her forehead, smearing red all over her frail skin. Frightening determined today, apparently.

"Alright Sakura," He placed the book back where it belonged in his pocket with a shrug, "You have my full attention." But she was gone. Kakashi went to the defensive, glancing around attentively for any flash of pink. His ears perked. _There!_ He turned around and threw a kunai at the approaching kunoichi, but she disappeared into a puff and a log at the contact. _Substitution Jutsu?_ The patter of feet from behind him made Kakashi spin around and block a blade from ramming itself into his chest.

Green eyes met his and laughed. She was holding something – it was sizzling. _Shit!_ However it was too late, the smoke bomb blew up in his face, and clouded the surrounding area in a puff of purple. Crouching low and reaching up to his face, the jounin lifted up his headband to reveal his ace. He had no choice but to use his sharingan in such a situation. To have to use it against Sakura – now _that_ was unexpected.

With the smoke clearing and his perceptive red eye now showing, it was easy for him to spot the form of his student dropping down from above. He crossed his arms in front of his chest to block, but she hit him so hard with her knees that the force itself sent him toppling backwards. She landed on him with a thud, and tried her best to restrain him with her body weight.

Panting, she looked down at her sensei on the ground beneath her and grinned. It was victory. Kakashi was very surprised, _pleasantly_ surprised at the advancement in skills and taijitsu in the girl. And the way her cheeks were flushed with exhaustion and pride made him almost happy he had let her win.

"Sakura-chan," He sang up at her with a pant. She blinked down curiously. Lifting his leg under her, the man placed his own knee against her stomach. "You did good. But..." And with strength that was almost ten times her own, he pushed up hard, sending the girl flying backwards for metres. He got to his feet and immediately gave chase. "Let's see how you do on the defence!" Growling but with a smile, he raised his hands in an attempt to fight as soon as she reached the ground. Sliding – but still on her feet – Sakura had only but half a second to dodge a punch coming from her sensei. He was too fast for her; she could barely block his punches let alone the combination of them with heavy kicks.

Keeping one of her arms raised to take the majority of the shocks of his blows, she went to reach into her pocket and quickly withdrew a kunai – but she was way too slow. With a shove Kakashi was now putting all of his body weight into her chest and blocking arm, it was so much her feet was digging into the ground creating small ditches indicating how far he was pushing her back.

_Damnit!_ She gritted her teeth. She lost, it was impossible now. And with that, her feet lost their hold on the dirt, and with a final push from Kakashi, they fell to the ground in a jumbled heap.

"Hmm... you need a little work on defence yet." Kakashi huffed above her. His face was shadowed due to the sun being directly behind him, but Sakura knew he was honestly surprised to find her holding a kunai against his throat.

"You need a little work on not letting down your guard, Kakashi." The girl panted up at him with a genuine smile. A tired chuckle escaped his lips. Hunching over even closer down to her, the jounin felt his shoulders lock and back scream in pain. He winced – did she get him? And then with sudden realization he opened his eyes again to find Sakura blinking up at him, a blush across her face. They were close, _too_ close – Kakashi's hands placed on either side of her head, fingers slightly entangled with her now dirty hair. Even his knees were invading her personal space, squeezing her small legs in between them as he hung above her.

Making the move to silently climb off of her, Kakashi paused as he found a hand clutching tightly to the collar of his vest.

"Don't." A whimper left her chapped lips. She was pleading, begging him – and he found his body unwilling to move. What was it, the dire need to do anything she asked, just by staring into her unwavering bright eyes? But she was frightened, and she shouldn't be. Reaching to her cheek and rubbing away the single tear that managed to fall, Kakashi smiled down at her.

_Don't worry, it's alright._


	4. Pointless

**Shiver**: A Collection of Oneshots

* * *

><p><em>Number: 04<em>  
><em>Title: Pointless<em>  
><em>Words: 113<em>  
><em>Rating: K<em>

* * *

><p><strong>04: Pointless<strong>  
><em>Off you go, off you go<em>

* * *

><p>"Kakashi."<p>

"Hmm?"

"Stop being so quiet... and don't give me that blank look either!"

"My, so demanding today, Sakura-chan."

"When two people go out for tea, they talk. I didn't come out to watch you read."

"Who are these 'people', exactly?"

"Everyone!"

"We're not everyone. Your name is Sakura. My name is Kakashi."

"You're so impossible."

"Hmm, I may be part of the collective group known as 'people', but not you."

"And why is that?"

"Because no one is like you at all. You deserve to be part of your own group."

"Such as?"

"I don't know."

"If I'm so special, you should worship me as a god."

"I already do."

"... baka."


	5. Towel

**Shiver:** A Collection of Oneshots

* * *

><p><em>Number: 05<em>  
><em>Title: Towel<em>  
><em>Words: 552<em>  
><em>Rating: T for language<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>05: Towel<strong>  
><em>Like a game, I play you<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura rolled over in her sheets and hugged the sunlight that fell upon her skin with delight.<p>

How nice it felt, the warmth, and the smell of clean bedding. She squirmed happily a bit more with content – being well rested and ready for the day, a rare blessing for the kunoichi. With a heavy sigh, she let her eyes droop open to glance at the small ticking clock on her bedside table.

_12:31_

Closing her eyes again and smiling to herself, she wondered what was planned for the day – the strange feeling like she was missing something urking her stomach. _Wait_. Her eyes popped out at the time again. _It was after noon? _Like a flip of a switch, Sakura immediately sat up and glared at the clock.

Three hours. She was _three hours_ late for training.

Falling out of bed, she crawled to her feet, tripping over loose articles of clothing sprawled about her bedroom floor in a mad dash to get ready. She ran into her bathroom, and turning on the light, noticed how dishevelled her appearance was in the mirror. _Damn_ Ino. It was all her fault - forcing Sakura to go on a girls' night out when she _knew_ training was scheduled for nine in the bloody morning.

Panicking, she grabbed a fluffy white towel only to put it down again, unsure if she should even waste time showering. Then, a graceful whiff of clarity hit her square in the face. If she slept in, then of course her sensei did as well. Not only was he renowned for his tardiness, but she even saw him at Ichiraku the night before.

Victoriously she grinned at her reflection. She still had _at least_ another hour before Kakashi even showed his face at the training grounds. With a happy dance, she shred her pyjamas and dived into a cool, refreshing shower.

Humming pleasantly, she stepped out and wrapped her long hair into the towel now sitting on her head. Soon enough she would be ready, and still have time to eat some late breakfast before strolling over to meet her team. With an impatient growl of her stomach, Sakura decided she would munch on a piece of fruit as she got dressed. Stepping carefully on her tiptoes, she made her way into her small kitchen.

What she saw sitting at her table made her completely freeze on the spot.

"Sakura-chan," The silver-haired man tilted his head comfortably at the orange covered book in his hand, not lifting his eyes to the girl who just entered the room. He patted his shoulder comfortably, as if releasing some built up tension. "You're late."

Sakura could only gape at him.

"The boys decided it would be wise to send me here to fetch..." Nonchalantly raising his eyes, he froze, letting his book fall to the floor in a thump. "...you."

His eye grew wide at the sight before him. Sakura had a towel, oh yes, but it was rolled up on her head, leaving the rest of her body dripping wet, and _utterly one hundred percent_ bare. His mouth fell open in a gape that resembled her own.

"My, Sakura, you sure have grown."

The man ran out of her house so fast, onlookers thought there was a fire.


	6. Chakra

**Shiver:** A Collection of Oneshots

* * *

><p><em>Number: 06<em>  
><em>Title: Chakra<em>  
><em>Words: 581<em>  
><em>Rating: T for language<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>06: Chakra<strong>  
><em> I counted up my blessings.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura let out a muffled scream into the gloved hand that slammed itself against her mouth. The man attached to it hushed her silently as he peered over the side of the tree trunk they were hiding behind. Sound ninja, and damn, they were strong – strong enough that they had to pull back and wait it out. This was the first time that Kakashi was so extremely careful, hesitant. She thought it might have something to do with her being there, but was it really different than any other previous missions?<p>

His palm pressed harder onto her lips as he scanned their surroundings with both eyes – including the sharingan. He was being serious; there was no point in making any movement unless he told her to. She was better off just being a willing doll for the moment, at least until they are in the clear. A branch cracked just a few feet from them, making Kakashi press her even closer into the harsh trunk. She winced slightly at the pain, wanting nothing better than a chance to yell at her sensei for being so goddamned protective – that'll have to wait until later.

"Sakura," Kakashi whispered sternly in her ear, eyes still scanning. "Can you sense their chakra anymore?" That's right, he did still rely on her for some of her skills. Closing her eyes, Sakura furrowed her brow with concentration. She searched for any sign, any pillar of strength that indicated a large amount of chakra power.

"No." She whispered back, easing the tension in his shoulders slightly. He still had his hands placed tightly on her elbows, and the pressure of him pushing into her had yet to die back. Strange, he was _uncharacteristically _nervous – even after the enemy appeared to be long gone. "Uh, Kakashi..."

Then, after looking at her for a moment with tired eyes, he rested his forehead on her shoulder with a heavy sigh. Sakura felt her eyes grow wide at the surprising gesture; she stared at the top of his head with pure shock. He was hot and panting, fatigued would be an understatement.

"I used almost all of my chakra, I was afraid that I couldn't..." At this, Sakura felt a smile pick at her lips.

"Silly Kakashi, you know I can look after myself right?" Raising his head, she booped him on the nose sweetly with a smile. His eyes grew in surprise before softening with a chuckle, scratching his head awkwardly. "I'm not a little girl anymore, so you don't have to hold my hand—"

"That's not the reason _why_ I want to hold your hand, Sakura." Fixing his headband back over his left eye, but keeping one of his hands on the girl's arm, he smiled at her. Sakura felt her face immediately boil. _W-what?_

"Then why?" She was following his own footsteps, having him turn away and start walking on her. There was slight desperation in her voice as she skipped to keep up. A low 'hmm' growled in his throat, a typical trait of pretending to give the current topic deep thought.

"Why what?" He smiled down at her innocently.

"What do you mean 'why what'—Kakashi, we were just talking about it." Feeling like she should tap her food in impatience, the girl dashed in front of him and put her hands offensively on her hips. Kakashi stopped and blinked at her.

"I forgot." He chimed, making Sakura slap a hand to her forehead in defeat.


	7. Gut

**Shiver:** A Collection of Oneshots

* * *

><p><em>Number: 07<em>  
><em>Title: Gut<em>  
><em>Words: 1,030<em>  
><em>Rating: T for language<em>

* * *

><p><strong>07: Gut<strong>  
><em>And I crawl.<em>

* * *

><p>And like all the times before Kakashi had found himself in such a situation, his stomach urked and barked and complained to get the hell out. However his mind kept up its false facade of ignorance – or maybe it was just his muscles being their tired, indolent selves – but it was just enough to keep his butt planted and eyes glued to the creamy colored pages that were blessed romances and a plethora of dramatic sex.<p>

Really, one of these times he should go with his gut.

The girl beside him wiggled in her seat, a way of showing discomfort, hesitation. It was common of her to fold her hands on her lap and squeeze, keeping her little bright eyes heavily on his form – waiting, just waiting. He knew she had plenty of patience, which was good because he wasn't going to lower his book so they could chit-chat about whatever the hell she wanted to gossip about.

Although due to become a Jounin herself, Sakura wasn't really in the state of mentality to gossip, now was she.

A slight ruckus of shuffling made him raise his eye casually to his left. The girl had, like he assumed, given up and reached into her bag to grab a rather thick, red covered novel – a medical one, how boringly characteristic. With an adjustment, she had turned to her side, and abruptly the man had to bring his own book to his chest as she fell with her head onto his lap with a thump. Ever so quietly, she opened her book and brought it closer to her eyes so she may squint at the words in the little light their lamp supplied.

Kakashi blinked down at her. He didn't join her on some stone bench just so she could use him as a personal pillow.

"Sakura." He said, slight irritation on his tongue.

"Mhm?" She hummed in response, not lifting her eyes, flipping a page casually every few seconds.

Now she was just being bratty, and he knew very well she was doing it on purpose, a sort of punishment she deemed necessary when it came to his laidback personality. So be it then, he would ignore her childishness and continue on with business. But as he raised his book into his vision once more, a small hand reached up and pushed it back into his chest.

"You're in my light."

And that was one of the few moments he wanted to kill her.

Yet she continued to flip through her medical notes nonchalantly under his now evident spiteful glare. Lowering his hands he watched her shift around a little on his thighs, snuggling her shoulder blades into his pants and curling a hand behind her cherry-colored head.

Just as she got comfortable, he plucked the thing out of her fingers. Not saying a word, she frowned up at him – annoyed, but expecting it. He then presumed to place it in his own pocket, giving him plenty of room to go back to chapter twenty-two of Icha Icha.

A quiet moment passed, the cool night air picking up in a bitter breeze, and the lamppost flickering routinely above them. Disregarding the movement on his lap, Kakashi found a small head pop up in between his face and the inked pages of his book, determined green eyes held firm in resentment.

"I want to talk." Stubborn as always.

"Oh?" He tilted his head in fake curiosity, making her frown, of course, deeper. He was edging on her impatience.

"Don't give me that. I asked you to join me so we could talk—" Her voice caught in her throat as Kakashi placed an index finger on her rather large forehead and poked. Thinking his book still behind her head, she leaned back, only to find it gone and the ground meeting her back mercilessly. Kakashi swallowed a laugh urging to escape at the sight of the kunoichi crawling to her feet angrily.

She placed her palms to her hips and smiled with defeat.

"You really are hopeless, you know."

"Oh, I don't think so." He said, stretching happily due to the freedom of his legs and opportunity to get more reading done. But he found her in the way yet again, and so he was left to stare at the smooth skin the top of her hand offered as it was placed forcefully on top of his book.

"_Please_, Kakashi." The ultimate sincerity of her begging softened his stomach somewhat.

"Alright," He said, indifferently closing his eyes and finally putting away Icha Icha. "To answer your question, no, not all men are alike, and therefore I cannot give you advice when it comes to the way Sasuke works."

"Sasuke?" Her voice vibrated with an almost sickening chuckle. "This isn't about Sasuke."

"Of course." He shrugged, completely _not_ falling for her sad excuse of lying. "Either way, I can't help you."

"For a sensei, you are a horrible teacher."

"I exceed in battle, not love."

"Of course the battle that takes place in between sheets is an exception, right sensei?" He honestly didn't know how to answer that, the girl's knowing grin and singsong voice throwing him off guard. Damn that girl, he had been spending too much time with her, letting her develop a sort of skill in finding how his gears worked. He had to proceed with caution – the smile she was giving him felt like a Byakugan piercing right into his core.

"Come on Kakashi, are we really going to continue this dance?" He found himself looking back up at her. "I _know_ you're smarter than that, you've figured it out." A tiny finger tapped at her temple. "But I am growing considerably annoyed at you pretending like it's not there." Kakashi blinked at her, opening his mouth to spout out a sarcastic denial but biting his tongue instead. Sakura shifted on her feet as she crossed her arms. Oh she knew alright, clever girl.

"So, you're going to walk me home. Then, you're going to follow me up to my room, and _then_ we'll see if that Sharingan of yours can figure out how _I _work."

Ignoring his gut once more, Kakashi did as he was told.


	8. Promise

**Shiver:** A Collection of Oneshots

* * *

><p><em>Number: 08<em>  
><em>Title: Promise<em>  
><em>Words: 321<em>  
><em>Rating: K<em>

* * *

><p><strong>08: Promise<strong>  
><em> Everything's not lost.<em>

* * *

><p>Usually he wouldn't let his kids find out when he had an extended mission until he was long gone and it was too late. But here he was, ready to go and placed before him is his bratty students - Naruto jumping up and down in aggravation (complaining constantly about how it should be <em>him<em> on the mission, not his old sensei) and Sakura so quiet, so quiet and poignant.

"I may be old Naruto, but I can hold my own." What was meant as a reply for the blonde was actually angled towards the young kunoichi, his words hoping to bring comfort. She smiled faintly at him as if to say '_You're not old, sensei_'. Naruto let out one final grunt of disapproval before stomping off for ramen, leaving Kakashi to look across at his little student, who easily grew into an intriguing young woman. She smiled again, it was painfully fake.

"Three months is a long time, isn't it?" Her voice carried slight wistfulness, the wind picking through her long hair. Kakashi shrugged, placing his hands casually into his pockets.

"I suppose it is." Was she worried for him? Sure he hadn't gone on a long escort mission for over a year, but he always made it back in one piece. Strange.

"Um, what about training?" Piping up with forced enthusiasm, it was made clear she was straining out unnecessary explanations. Walking to close the gap between them, unflappably and comfortably Kakashi placed his hand on her head. She caved a little under the weight, blushing as she stared up at the hand now childishly ruffling her hair.

"We can train twice as much when I get back."

"Promise?" Her green eyes brightened.

"Promise." He smiled.

Somehow he knew he got his point across that he wasn't really talking about training.


	9. Animal

**Shiver:** A Collection of Oneshots

* * *

><p><em>Number: 09<em>  
><em>Title: Animal<em>  
><em>Words: 127<em>  
><em>Rating: T<em>

* * *

><p><strong>09: Animal<strong>  
><em>I'm looking for an answer, and it's you. <em>

* * *

><p>She made him feel like an animal.<p>

The way she moved, swinging her hips slightly as she walked. The way her hands, so delicate, ran her fingers casually through her hair. The way her eyes found seeing through his so wonderfully easy. The way her lips picked up in a sly smile, as if she knew, really _knew_ that it took every single ounce of mental control to prevent himself from throwing his book to the ground and diving at her. He could almost feel his fingers turning into claws, just waiting impatiently to scratch at her flawless skin – his teeth becoming fangs, the taste of her already on their tips.

He was an animal – stalking his prey, silently excited for the feast that was to come.


	10. Kiss

**Shiver**: A Collection of Oneshots

* * *

><p><em>Number: 10<em>  
><em>Title: Kiss<em>  
><em>Words: 202<em>  
><em>Rating: K<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>10<em>: Kiss**  
><em>Such a beautiful day.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kakashi." Her voice was stern, taking a tone of authority as she stomped in front of him, hands routinely intolerantly placed on her hips. She frowned down at him as he slowly raised his cloudy eye from his book. "Stand up."<p>

"Hoh?" He watched her with amusement, not making the slightest of movements.

"Get up. I need you to kiss me." At such a blatant request, the man blinked.

"Now Sakura, you can't just go around asking people to kiss you."

"Why not? I need practice." She blushed a little at this. Kakashi sighed, shrugging.

"Because kisses are too important to be thrown around. You need to have feelings for the other person."

"That's why I'm asking you." He opened his eye again and glanced up at her with yet another jolt of surprise. She was smiling slyly. He chuckled.

"How sneaky of you."

"Does that mean I get one know?"

"Hmm..." But she had already landed on her knees before him, and placing her small hands on his shoulders, pecked him lightly on mask-covered lips. He couldn't help but laugh again as she stood up victoriously and grinned.

"You lied, didn't you."

"Wouldn't you like to know." She winked, skipping off happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I apologize for the slow update, but I have been working on another lengthy KakaSaku story. So make sure you keep an eye out for it since it'll be up quite soon! :3


End file.
